La boda perfecta
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Este fic es la segunda parte de Besos y Risas. Jimmy y Demelza han decidido casarse. Pero ninguno quiere la boda pomposa que quiere la madre de Demelza, asi que con la ayuda de Harry y Ginny tendrán la mejor boda. La boda perfecta. Ganador del 3re lugar del reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto "_**Personajes olvidados**_" del foro _**Amor de Tercera Generación**_.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Este reto es una segunda parte de uno de mis fic. El primer fic se llama _**Besos y Risas**_.

* * *

**LA BODA PERFECTA**

* * *

**I**

**La fiesta de compromiso**

—Joder con los Robins. No podían hacer una fiesta más pomposa y frívola, porque no podían—decía Jimmy entre dientes.

Estaba recostado del marco de la puerta del gran salón de la mansión de los Robins. La madre de su novia había decidido votar la casa por la ventana, solo porque su única hija se casaba y según ella con un gran partido.

Recordaba que cuando su relación con Demelza comenzó ella era muy insegura sobre su físico. Parte de esa inseguridad se la debía a las burlas de Draco Malfoy y todos los miembros de la casa de Slytherin. Aunque sus compañeros de casa también habían contribuido. Comenzando por sus propios amigos, pero para él no existía una mujer más hermosa que ella. Siempre le había gustado.

La otra parte era la propia madre de Demelza. Siempre solía tratarla como si su novia fuera una torpe fracasada que debía estar agradecida de que alguien se fijara en ella. A él le enfurecía cada vez que su novia lloraba por cada estupidez que decía la gente, en especial su madre. Era la que mas le ocasionaba daño. Ella era preciosa. Le gustaba cada parte de ella. Desde su piel aterciopelada, su cabello castaño claro como la miel y sus hermosos ojos castaños como el dorado de una snitch.

Amaba cada parte de ella. Lo divertida e inteligente. Era una excelente jugadora de Quidditch y una excelente cocinera. Así que cuando conoció a los padres de ella no pudo congeniar con su suegra. En el mismo preciso momento en que abrió la boca la odio. No porque le importara lo que decía o dejara de decir, sino por que odiaba como en las noches su novia lloraba hasta quedarse dormida por el cansancio o por una poción para dormir que él terminaba por poner en su bebida. Ella era valiente para soportar las burlas y críticas de los demás estoicamente, pero cuando llegaban a su pequeño hogar la chica rompía en llanto. Y eso era algo que lo enfurecía. Odiaba verla sufrir.

Volvió al presente. Se incorporó y comenzó a buscar a algún conocido en la fiesta, pero no había visto a nadie. Sus amigos no estaban allí. Como estaba cansado de esperar a Demelza, decidió ir a buscarla. Se giró y se encaminó escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su novia. En cuánto llegó, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. Entreabrió la puerta y escuchó la voz más odiosa que había escuchado en toda su vida.

—Definitivamente en tu genética no sacaste nada mío. Careces de feminidad. Ni siquiera con esa túnica que mandamos a buscar a París, puedes verte mejor de lo que te ves—decía Elza Robins con evidente desprecio.

A través del espejo, Jimmy veía a Demelza como aguantaba las críticas y humillaciones de su madre. Así que sabiendo que la vieja y superficial bruja no se atrevería decirle nada por su intromisión, ya que su familia era una de las más rica del mundo mágico e inclusive una de las más rica en el Londres muggle, se mordería la lengua para no hacerlo enojar.

—No sé cómo hiciste para atrapar a ese chico—decía Elza Robins peinando a su novia.

—Es muy simple señora Robins, ser ella misma. Demy es perfecta tal y como es—dijo Jimmy entrando a la habitación y acercándose a ambas mujeres. Extendió su brazo con la palma abierta hacia arriba—¿Me permite?—la Sra. Robins le entregó el cepillo con el cual peinaba a su hija.

—Oh, Jimmy, creo que me has malinterpretado, mi…-decía con falsa modestia.

—Oh, señora Robins, no creo que haberla malinterpretado, pero créame no me importa su opinión. La única que me interesa es la de ésta mujer con la que pretendo casarme, no la suya, ahora si me permite quisiera hablar unas palabras con mi novia—dijo Jimmy serio interrumpiéndola sin disimular su enojo.

La señora Robins salió de la habitación molesta dando un portazo. En cuanto salió, Demelza se levantó y se arrojó a los brazos de su novio que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—No puedo creer que dejes que esa zzz… -pero Demelza no lo dejó terminar. Se había puesto de puntillas y lo había besado.

Cuando se apartó, Jimmy la miró se arriba hacia abajo con ojo crítico. Ella le metió un manotazo en el brazo.

—Deja de estar buscando como quitarme la túnica—dijo sonriendo—. Gracias por ayudarme. Es duro que tu propia madre sea cruel contigo, pero no la puedo cambiar—dijo en un tono triste.

Jimmy la había escuchado. Se había quedado pensativo y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Quieres vengarte de ella?—preguntó con una mirada maliciosa que Demelza conocía bien. Su novio tenía un buen sentido de humor, como los hermanos Weasley, pero un poco perverso como los Slytherin.

Demelza solo asintió. Jimmy se acercó a ella, la besó estrechándola, para luego desaparecer de allí.

Los invitados de la fiesta se quedaron esperando por los novios. La señora Robins estaba furiosa por el desaire de su hija y su futuro yerno. Lo único que le preocupaba era que dirían los medios de comunicación al día siguiente. Los invitados rumoraban sobre que los novios habían huido y las razones. Los periodistas allí presentes estaban un esquina tomando notas. Elza Robins estaba furiosa.

—Ups, creo que no debí contarle a nuestro hijo sobre nuestra huida cuando nos casamos—le susurro James Peakes a su esposa, tratando infructuosamente de contener una carcajada.

Aurora Perkes miró a su marido negando con la cabeza. Se acercó y lo besó tiernamente en la comisura de los labios.

—Creo que no habrá una boda pomposa, Jim. Pobre de Elza, creo que se quedará con las ganas de invitar la _creme_ del mundo mágico. ¿Por qué mejor tú y yo no nos vamos a pequeño viaje solitos? Creo que necesitamos unas vacaciones—susurró Aurora en el oído de su esposo.

—Pero si acabamos de regresar de vacaciones—dijo James sonriendo a sabiendas que su mujer y él disfrutaba de viajar juntos.

De repente una lechuza entró por la ventana y se detuvo en la mesa de los Perkes. El señor Perkes tomó el pergamino y lo abrió.

_Papá:_

_Demelza y yo hemos decidido que una boda pomposa y frívola no es lo que queremos._

_Hemos huido y hemos decidido casarnos mañana en la tarde en el ministerio._

_Estamos en la casa de Harry y Ginny Potter y han accedido ser nuestros padrinos._

_Después nos iremos a la isla que le regalaste a mamá en su décimo aniversario._

_Te veo de regreso._

_Los ama, __Jimmy_

—Maldita sea, estoy rodeado de incompetentes—dijo James molesto levantándose de su silla—debemos irnos querida. Te dejo en la casa, porque tengo un problema que resolver en la empresa—dijo entregándole el pergamino a su esposa.

Aurora lo leyó rápidamente, se levantó, saco su varita y se apuntó la garganta.

—Señores, pedimos disculpa por el comportamiento de nuestro hijo, pero mi esposo y yo debemos irnos. Se nos ha presentado otra emergencia. Elza te ruego que si sabes algo sobre nuestros hijos me lo hagas saber—dijo Aurora seria.

Los esposos Perkes salieron por la puerta apresuradamente dejando a los Robins con el resto de los invitados que habían comenzado a rumorar sobre los novios, sobre los Perkes, pero sobre todo los Robins. Elza Robins casi lanzaba humo por las orejas.

* * *

**II**

**La mejor de las amigas**

A la mañana siguiente, Demelza despertó en una de las tantas habitaciones que había en la mansión de los Black. Cuando se sentó, se encontró con Ginny que le sonreía desde la puerta de su habitación con una bandeja en la mano.

—¡Buenos días, Ginny!—dijo contenta.

Ginny sonrió, caminó hacia la cama y depositó la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

—Muy bien. Ginny, gracias por hacer esto por nosotros—dijo un poco apenada.

Ginny se rió a carcajadas.

—No hay nada que agradecer. La verdad es que me da mucho gusto ayudarte. Aunque no soy de mucha ayuda con esta panza, pero lo intento—dijo riendo.

Demelza también comenzó a reír, acercó su mano al vientre de Ginny y lo acarició.

—Algún día tendrás uno—le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

—Creo que más pronto de lo que te imaginas—dijo Demelza nerviosa.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego lanzó un gritito de júbilo que hizo reír a Demelza, a pesar de su nerviosismo.

—Eso es maravilloso—dijo Ginny abrazándola, pero al ver el nerviosismo de Demelza se puso seria -¿qué pasa?—preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Me da miedo. ¿Y si no soy una buena madre? ¿Y si le hago a mi hijo lo mismo que me ha hecho mi madre?—preguntó llorando.

Ginny volvió abrazarla y le dijo seriamente.

—¿Sabes por qué serias una estupenda madre?—preguntó con dulzura. Demelza negó con la cabeza—porque no le harías a este bebé lo que tu madre te ha hecho a ti. Por qué sabes lo que se siente y sé que le darás todo el amor y comprensión que te han negado. Este bebé no sufrirá lo mismo que tú, porque tendrá unos maravillosos padres—dijo Ginny con dulzura.

Demelza se quedó pensativa digiriendo las palabras de la pelirroja y se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas. Ella jamás le haría a un hijo suyo lo que su madre le había hecho. Ella lo amaría y lo protegería de quien fuera, inclusive hasta de su propia madre.

Demelza abrazó a Ginny emocionada.

—¿Crees que Harry acepte qué ustedes sean los padrinos?—preguntó sonriendo.

Ginny la volvió abrazar.

—¡Claro que nos encantaría!-dijo emocionada.

—Pero aún no le preguntas a Harry—dijo sonriendo.

Ginny se puso seria y Demelza tuvo que reír a carcajadas.

—Harry hará lo que yo diga y punto. Y yo digo que seremos los padrinos de éste bebé. Fin de la discusión—dijo en tono mandón.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están?—preguntó riendo.

—Ah, sí Jimmy y Harry fueron al Ministerio a arreglar lo de la boda para esta tarde. Tu suegra te envió ese regalo—dijo Ginny señalando la enorme caja encima del escritorio.

Demelza se levantó de la cama y fue al escritorio. Tomó la caja y la puso sobre la cama. Quitó el moño y la abrió. Adentro había un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco de encaje largo hasta los tobillos. Debajo había una hermosa capa a juego en rojo sangre con bordados en oro. Los colores su casa en Hogwarts. También había una caja más pequeña y encima una nota.

_Para mi hija:_

_Si has leído bien. Ya eres mi hija y soy muy dichosa de que seas parte de nuestra familia._

_Creo que he acertado en que un vestido sencillo y una túnica seria perfecta para ti. Eres igual a mí. El exceso de vanidades y frivolidad no es lo nuestro._

_Sé que no te gusta la ostentación, pero he de pedirte dos cosas. Primero, que utilices el presente que te he enviado en la caja más pequeña y, segundo que aceptes que un fotógrafo vaya a la boda. Quiero fotografías de todo._

_Lamentablemente James y yo hemos decidido irnos de vacaciones nuevamente, pero te veré cuando regresemos._

_Bienvenida a la familia cariño._

_Te ama, Mamá_

Mientras leía la nota, Demelza no había podido evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas surcaran su rostro. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que su madre le hubiera dicho la mitad de las palabras que le había dicho la madre de Jimmy. Soltó la nota, abrió la pequeña caja y comenzó a llorar.

Ginny se asustó un poco y se levantó de la cama. Rodeó la cama y se acercó a Demelza. Cuando vio el contenido de la caja pequeña lo entendió. A dentro había una rosa mágica roja con el borde blanco. Una rosa mágica siempre es entregada de madre a hija el día su boda y al parecer la madre de Jimmy había conjurado una para Demelza. Había sido un gesto muy hermoso.

—Demy creo que es un hermoso regalo—dijo Ginny abrazándola.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que me hubiera gustado que fuera mi madre la que me diera algo así, pero no voy a seguir llorando—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—tal vez mi madre no sea así, pero voy a tener una segunda madre, Gin, así que nada de tristezas. Hoy me caso con el hombre que amo y nada ni nadie lo va a arruinar—terminó sonriendo.

Ginny sonrió con ella. Luego de que conversaron un poco, Ginny dejó a Demelza para que se bañara y se vistiera.

Demelza peleaba con el vestido, cuando apareció la señora Weasley a ayudarla. La ayudó a vestirse y la peino. Cuando se miró en el espejo no creía lo que veía. Era ella, pero se veía diferente. Molly se acercó.

—Eres tú querida. Solo que ese brillo que vez es la felicidad de casarte con el hombre que amas y la maternidad—dijo sonriendo maternalmente.

Demelza la miró sorprendida y Molly se rió.

—Tengo seis hijos, querida. Creo que puedo reconocer a una embarazada cuando la veo—dijo sonriendo.

Demelza le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó.

—Gracias, señora Weasley—dijo.

* * *

**III**

**La boda perfecta**

Jimmy caminaba de un lado para otro. Estaba nervioso. Ritchie, Jack, Ron y Harry se la habían pasado burlándose de él desde que habían llegado. Y él los hubiera mandado al carajo, sino fuera porque estaban allí apoyándolo. Las mujeres reían de las bromas de ellos. Todos se reían de él y Demelza no aparecía. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si se había arrepentido?

—Lo veo y no lo creo.

Jimmy se giró sorprendido. Reconocía esa voz. Allí estaba Dennis Creevey. El hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, al que no veía desde que la guerra había terminado.

—¡Dennis!—dijo abrazándolo.

—Si Colin te viera hecho un manojo de nervios, se hubiera reído muchísimo. Claro que te hubiera fotografiado unas cien veces antes de reírse—dijo Dennis sonriendo.

Por un momento a Jimmy se ensombreció el día. Colin había sido su mejor amigo desde que llegó a Hogwarts y perderlo había sido difícil para él, pero peor para Dennis. Colin había sido su único hermano. Desde entonces Dennis se había alejado de todos y había vuelto al Londres muggle.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó Jimmy.

—Con el único que mantengo comunicación del mundo mágico es Harry. Me envió una lechuza esta mañana invitándome a la boda. Había rechazado la invitación, pero Harry me reenvió un pergamino bastante ofensivo, si te soy sincero—dijo lo último un poco más alto para que Harry lo escuchara.

Ritchie, Jack, Andrew, Dean, Ron y Neville apenas se sostenían por la risa. Jimmy le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Harry y éste se la devolvió asintiendo.

Harry y Ginny se habían encargado durante el día de enviar invitaciones a todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Todos habían venidos solos o con sus respectivas familias. También les habían enviado invitaciones a los miembros de su casa y a los profesores. En especial a Dennis. Sabía que para Jimmy hubiera sido muy importante y especial que Dennis estuviera. Así que cuando Dennis rechazó la invitación, él le había enviado un vociferador. Amenazándolo con ir a patearle el trasero. Más Ginny lo había amenazado con lanzarle el maleficio _mocomurcielago_, sino venía y Dennis vino a la boda.

Tres horas antes de la boda, Harry había viajado por la red flu al colegio y había hablado con la profesora y actualmente directora Minerva McGonagall sobre una idea que tenía. McGonagall aceptó, así que la boda en vez de celebrarse en el Ministerio, se celebraría en la arena del campo de Quidditch. Mucho habían ido en cuanto Harry los había convocado y junto a los profesores habían convertido la arena del campo de Quidditch en un improvisado altar. Y allí se habían reunido todos.

—Te juro que no sé cómo hiciste todo esto, Harry—dijo Jimmy mirando a Harry agradecido.

—Bueno, primero tengo una esposa, que en estos momentos preferiría enfrentarme nuevamente al señor oscuro que enfrentarme a ella, porque últimamente está de un humor de perros. Ya sabes las hormonas por el embarazo. Ella fue la que orquestó la mitad de todo esto. Segundo, creo que por primera vez en la vida he utilizado toda esa fama del "niño que vivió" y todo eso para pedir algunos favores—dijo apenado.

Jimmy rió y lo abrazó. Sabía cuanto Harry odiaba el favoritismo por lo que él había hecho. Así que le estaría agradecido toda la vida.

_**La novia había llegado**_**.**

Demelza no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Miró a Ginny y ésta sonrió.

—Nuestro regalo de bodas—dijo.

Demelza la abrazó.

—Gracias, Ginny. Gracias por ser mi amiga—dijo apunto de echarse a llorar—malditas hormonas—dijo fingiendo molestarse. Molly y Ginny rieron.

Ambas mujeres se fueron a sus lugares dejando a Demelza sola. De repente alguien le tendió un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. Levantó la mirada.

—Gracias… ¿Papá?—preguntó sorprendida.

Demetrio Robins sonrió ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Jimmy me envió una lechuza. Toda novia necesita que su padre la entregue, ¿no?

Si hubiera tenido alguna duda de porque amaba a ese hombre, ese momento se lo hubiera aclarado. No sabía que había hecho para merecer un hombre tan maravilloso como Jimmy. Desde aquel día en los vestidores cuando la besó, hasta cuando hizo que Malfoy cayera de la escoba con una bludger y todos los miles de detalles que había tenido con ella a través de los años hacían que cada día se hubiera enamorado de él más y más. Y por primera vez se sentía hermosa, segura y poderosa. Y todo eso por ese maravilloso hombre que la esperaba en el altar.

Demelza caminó firme y segura hacia el hombre que amaba. El hombre que hacia cualquier cosa por hacerla sonreír. Durante toda la ceremonia ninguno había dejado de mirar al otro maravillado. Jimmy creía que no se podía ver más hermosa. Estaba perfecta. Mientras que Demelza quería darle la noticia de su amado bebé.

Cuando el Ministro, en persona, los declaró maridos y mujer, Jimmy la estrechó fuertemente y la besó apasionadamente. La fiesta fue celebrada en el gran comedor. Habían comido, bailado y conversado con todos los invitados de la boda. Ahora se encontraban solos en el vestuario de Quidditch. Dónde todo había comenzado varios años atrás.

—¿Qué querías decirme?—preguntó Jimmy estrechándola en sus brazos sonriendo.

—Estoy embarazada—dijo sonriendo.

Jimmy simplemente la besó. Porque esa era la mujer que amaba. Porque había tenido _**la boda perfecta**_. Porque era el mejor regalo que le habían dado. Porque ese día realmente comenzaba su vida con la mujer que amaba. La que había elegido desde el primer día que había llegado a Hogwarts. Porque su futuro era prometedor. Con hijo producto del más maravilloso amor.

—Te amo—dijeron al unísono. Y ambos rieron para volver a besarse.

Porque siempre habrían _**besos y risas**_ en su vida.

* * *

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
